


The Devil’s in the Next Room

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Illness, Murder, Seizures, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: He really, really wished he was normal.  He always appreciated, and basked in, Deran’s attention but he’d rather have it because Deran had feelings for him, not that he was worried he was going to seize and drown in the ocean.Wow, he was really morbid today.  He supposed that made sense since tomorrow was the anniversary of—“Adrian, god damn it, quit fighting me!  I’ve got you.”“Wha?” Water sloshed into his mouth and he coughed.Deran was his safe zone.  He could trust Deran to protect him.  The fight went right out of him and he relaxed against the body holding him up.





	The Devil’s in the Next Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wee bit dark. Please see my End Notes if you want to know what you're getting yourself into--I'd rather you proceed with caution than stumble into something triggery. I can say that everyone lives and there's a (hopefully) satisfactory ending for our two main characters.
> 
> If you think I need to add more tags please let me know.

_'Cause it’s about to get heavy_  
_It’s about to be on_  
_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_  
_So nobody move_  
_'Cause I was sent to warn you_  
_The devil's in the next room_

\- _Devil_ by Shinedown

 

“Thanks for this, Deran, it’s just what I needed.” Adrian paddled out next to Deran matching him stroke for stroke.

Deran’s blue eyes sparkled as he grinned widely, looking over at Adrian. “You’ve had shit luck lately. The exercise will be good for you.”

And with that Deran fucking winked at him.

Adrian had a lot on his mind these days but at moments like this, his crush on his best friend—almost brother—and roommate rose to the top of the priority list.

“Less yapping and more paddling, ladies.” Craig yelled back over his shoulder in a sing-song voice.

Deran kept his grin on his face, rolling his eyes this time, as he stroked harder, pulling away.

Adrian was content to bring up the rear, and, well, watch Deran’s fine rear. And muscled legs. And long, sexy back. And broad shoulders. And bulging biceps. 

They bobbed together in the lineup, waiting for their turn. Craig caught a gorgeous wave and he whooped as he executed a roundhouse cutback. One day Adrian hoped he’d be as skilled as Craig.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Deran’s voice was filled with concern and Adrian felt bad for worrying him. 

His friend couldn’t tell when he zoned out in thought versus when he was having an absence seizure. Smurf would be furious if she knew he was out on the water right now.

“Adrian?”

“Yeah, sorry, was day dreaming about being as good as Craig one day.” Adrian punctuated his words by slapping his cupped hand against the water; Deran caught a face full of water.

Deran returned fire. “That’s an act of war.”

The next wave belonged to one of them and Adrian was closer to the curl so he paddled furiously before popping up. He’d just made the bottom turn and cut back when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and grinned as Deran dropped in on his wave. 

It was on. 

In what Adrian considered to be his friend’s signature move, Deran rode parallel to Adrian before he launched himself toward Adrian in an open body tackle.

Adrian, goofy-footed, was facing Deran and this time he expected the launch, catching his friend around the waist, holding him so they were chest to chest. It wasn’t easy to stop the flying projectile and not fall off the board but somehow Adrian managed it.

Deran whooped loudly in his ear as Adrian worked them across the face of the wave, executing one last power turn before kicking out. The board shot out from beneath his feet and Deran practically landed on top of him as they sank into the water.

Both of them broke the surface, sputtering and laughing. 

Craig paddled over, towing Deran’s board. “I think you lost something, bro.” His smile was all white teeth in his tanned face.

Deran hauled himself up on his board, grinning like a mad man. “I can’t believe you caught me!” He crowed at Adrian.

Even Craig was giddy. “That was awesome, A.”

The three of them paddled around the break, splashing each other, giggling like kids.

Adrian had definitely needed this outing.

After his fifth wave, Adrian began to feel winded. He used to be able to surf for hours without getting tired but this latest med he was on was really kicking his ass.

“You okay, man? You’re looking a little pale.” Craig had his head cocked to the side, observing him closely.

Adrian forced a smile. “I’m just going to take a little breather, grab my last wave and head in to shore. You guys stay out as long as you want.” 

Deran paddled over. “What?”

“Last wave, girls, so let’s make it count.” Craig’s smile was infectious. Adrian appreciated that he didn’t make a big deal out of Adrian not staying out longer. They really didn’t have to cut their morning short but Adrian appreciated the gesture.

Of course, he wished Craig wouldn’t call them girls or ladies but it was better than fags. The guy was six years older than him so it’s not like he was going to correct him, and Craig really did mean well. How many twenty-three-year-old guys hung out with their seventeen-year-old brothers of their own choice?

Wow, he’d just thought of Craig as his brother. It meant he was settling in after seven years of living with the Codys but it somehow also meant he was saying goodbye to his old life.

Craig caught his wave and that left Deran and Adrian bobbing on the waves. Deran kept shooting his side glances.

He really, really wished he was normal. He always appreciated, and basked in, Deran’s attention but he’d rather have it because Deran had feelings for him, not that he was worried he was going to seize and drown in the ocean.

Wow, he was really morbid today. He supposed that made sense since tomorrow was the anniversary of—

“Adrian, god damn it, quit fighting me! I’ve got you.”

“Wha?” Water sloshed into his mouth and he coughed.

Deran was his safe zone. He could trust Deran to protect him. The fight went right out of him and he relaxed against the body holding him up.

He was on his back, Deran’s arm around him, in the water.

“That’s right, just relax. We’re almost to shore. Hang in there just a little longer.” Deran sounded freaked out.

Adrian wished he could reassure him he was okay but he wasn’t sure what had happened. 

He heard splashing and then Craig’s voice was booming next to him. “Here, I’ve got him. You okay, Der?”

“Yeah. I’m right behind you.”

The world spun even though Adrian’s eyes were closed. 

“Do I need to call 911?” Craig voice was shaking.

Deran—he somehow knew it was Deran—pushed some hair off his face. “Just give him a second, I think he’s coming around. Adrian, can you hear me?”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to touch him when he had a seizure?” Craig sounded confused.

Deran snorted. “Well, no, you’re not supposed to touch him. I can touch him. He seems to know when it’s me.” 

Groaning, Adrian leaned against the hand cupping his cheek. He wasn’t really following the meaning of the words he heard but he sought safety in Deran’s nearness. 

It took forever to unstick his eyelids but he finally got his eyes open to find light blue eyes peering into his face. “Der?”

“Yeah, it’s me, A. Just relax. Everything’s fine.” 

Adrian believed Deran.

“I’m gonna get our towels and other shit. Be right back.” Craig’s heavy footsteps churned through the sand.

A shiver shook his body and he coughed.

“Shit, you didn’t swallow any water, did you? Come on, let’s sit up.” Deran lifted Adrian’s shoulders and settled his weight against him so Adrian’s back rested against Deran’s chest.

Adrian wished he could enjoy the moment more but he was weak and shaky and having trouble sitting up without Deran’s help.

Someone’s feet pounded across the sand. “Here, let’s get him dried off. Jesus, his lips are blue. Are you sure we don’t need to call 911?”

“I’m fine.” Adrian protested, wincing as his words slurred. 

“No offense, A, but you’re far from fine right now.” Craig was the one talking but Deran was the one blotting the water from his skin. Adrian could tell because his touch was gentle.

He felt like a toddler after bath time but he didn’t have the energy to protest or do anything except sprawl against Deran.

Tears leaked from his eyes.

Craig bit out a curse. “Man, I wish he wouldn’t do that.” Codys didn’t like tears.

“Leave him alone.” Then Deran’s voice gentled. “It’s okay, Adrian, I’ve got you.”

Adrian relaxed against Deran but something kept his mind buzzing.

“Smurf!” He tried to sit up but he flopped back against Deran. “Don’t’…tell…Smurf.” Adrian couldn’t catch his breath; he knew that meant something but he couldn’t remember what. 

If Smurf found out about this she would never let him out of the house again. 

Deran tilted his head back so he could stare into his face. 

Into Deran’s bright blue eyes. Adrian could stare at his eyes forever.

“Yeah. No. Smurf is gonna take one look at you and know something’s up. Trust me.” Deran’s brows were pulled up. Worried?

“I do trust you.” Adrian patted at Deran’s arm but he wasn’t sure he even connected.

Deran’s frown turned into a shy smile. 

-0-

Deran held the mug level, trying to keep the sloshing to a minimum, as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Adrian was sitting up against the headboard. He was still too pale but his eyes were more alert. “Your special tea.” It was Chamomile or some shit like that and Smurf blended it for Adrian because she said it helped his seizures.

After yesterday Deran had his doubts. 

Adrian’s lips tried to turn up but it was more like a twitch. “Thanks.” His voice was still husky even after a full night’s sleep.

The guy looked and sounded wrecked.

Deran placed the mug in both of Adrian’s hands, observing the fine tremors, trying not to hover. He’d barely slept at all last night, worried that Adrian was going to have a seizure, or stop breathing, or some shit. He kept waking up and checking on Adrian who didn’t seem to have a problem sleeping. In fact, he’d slept through Deran getting up, showering and dressing.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Deran acknowledged to himself he’d never been so scared in his life. One moment Adrian had been sitting on his surfboard and the next he was folding, slowly sliding into the water.

It’s not like he hadn’t known it was possibility—Adrian suffered from absence seizures and they never knew when they’d strike—but it had never happened while they were surfing. Deran’s theory had been that if Adrian was doing something he was totally engaged in that his seizures would leave him alone.

Yesterday had been one hell of a comeuppance. If Deran had been just a little slower Adrian might’ve drowned.

“I’m sorry.” Adrian stared down at the tea in the mug clutched between his hands.

“Don’t be a dumbass. It’s not your fault.”

No, if it was anyone’s fault, it was Deran’s. He’d been the one to talk Adrian into joining him and Craig. His friend always felt down around this time of year and who could blame him? His mom had been killed during a freak gas line explosion at their house. Luckily Adrian had been spending the night with Deran otherwise he might’ve died.

A world without Adrian in it was more than Deran’s brain could handle.

Adrian didn’t have any other family left. Except for the Codys. They were Adrian’s family now.

Smurf had stepped up to the plate in a big way although Deran didn’t delude himself that she did it out of the kindness of her heart. Maybe it was to give Deran a playmate to keep him out of everyone’s hair or maybe it was because she liked to play at mothering.

Deran didn’t give a shit—he was just so damned happy to share a room with his best friend. He needed to do a better job of taking care of Adrian though. Yesterday had proven that in a big, big way.

When Adrian had blinked his big, blue eyes at him yesterday on the beach and said he trusted him, Deran’s heart had almost beat right out of his chest.

The door opened and Smurf stuck her head in the room. Without knocking. It drove him crazy.

“Deran, baby, get some breakfast, it’s on the table, and then Baz will drop you at school.” She stared him down as if expecting him to argue. 

He definitely didn’t want to go to school while Adrian was home but he knew Smurf would take care of him. Smurf loved nothing more than to baby her boys. “Okay.” He turned toward Adrian. “I’ll be sure to bring your homework home.”

Deran squeezed Adrian’s ankle and then stood up. 

Adrian sketched a wave with one hand, still holding onto the mug in the other. “Later, Der.”

Pausing by the door, Deran took one last look at Adrian. Even though Smurf had already left the room it was possible she’d pop back in and catch him doing what he wanted to do which was hugging his friend. He knew Craig would say that was gay but he didn’t really care. 

He’d almost lost Adrian yesterday. Even Craig had been shaken up.

It wasn’t just that, though. Deran had also felt something while holding Adrian in his arms.

There had been a flutter in his chest. Adrenaline...fear...almost like he was on top of the world as he’d clutched Adrian to him. Sure, he was protective of his friend but there was something else.

Something else he hadn’t quite figured out. 

He detoured to the living room to get his backpack. As he approached the kitchen he heard Smurf and Baz talking; Baz was talking smack about Adrian again.

“I just think if Adrian’s a part of the family then he needs to contribute more.” Baz always sounded so reasonable and it was something Deran had always admired about him. Not now, though; Deran hated him in that moment.

For once Smurf opposed Baz. “Adrian does help. He’s helped with the planning but we can’t have him work actual jobs because we just never know when he’s going to have a seizure, baby.” 

“I gotta say, those seizures are pretty damned convenient.” Deran could picture the smug look on Baz’s face and he wanted to wipe the floor with his oldest brother.

Pope came around the corner and saw Deran standing there; he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

Smurf gave Baz his marching orders for the day. “I want you to give Deran a ride to school and then meet me back here.”

His brother elbowed Deran in the side and walked into the kitchen ahead of him. Smurf gave him a kiss on the cheek and Pope grimaced but allowed it. 

Baz pushed away from the table. “Get a move on, Deran. I’m leaving in five.”

Smurf frowned at his back. “Eat up, baby. I’ll see you after school.” She left the kitchen without another word.

Pope poured a cup of coffee. “What was that all about?” 

“Baz thinks Adrian is faking his seizures and wants him to be more active with the jobs.” Deran took a bite of toast. He’d better hurry because Baz would leave without him if he was in a snit.

Although not going to school was no tragedy in his book. Except Smurf would make him pay for missing. 

Snorting loudly, Pope almost ejected coffee from his nose. “What the fuck? That’s just stupid.”

“I know, right? I just don’t understand why Baz has had it in for Adrian since day one.” Most people liked Adrian. He was smart, funny and fun. What wasn’t to like?

“Baz feels threatened.” Of course, Pope said that as Deran was sipping his orange juice and the liquid went down the wrong pipe. 

Once his lungs were cleared, Deran asked, “Of Adrian?”

“Well yeah, Smurf lavishes a lot of attention on Adrian and Baz is used to getting it. It’s a jealousy thing.” Pope sounded sure of himself.

Deran supposed it made as much sense as anything although it’s not like Adrian asked to lose his mom or move in with the Codys. 

“Don’t overthink it, kid. You’d be better off taking a page out of Adrian’s book and don’t sweat it. You don’t want to get on Baz’s bad side. Things have a way of working themselves out.” That was almost a speech coming from Pope who tried not to speak much. 

A horn in the driveway honked and Deran hefted himself to his feet. “Thanks, Pope.”

He wanted to say home with Adrian but Smurf’s word was law.

-0-

Smurf had just left the room he shared with Deran, cajoling Adrian to get up and join her in the kitchen. She was always convinced that eating was the cure for everything.

At the moment Adrian wasn’t hungry. He was actually a little nauseous. Ever since the doctor switched his meds he’d been having problems with his appetite.

He also thought he was having more seizures but Smurf told him they had to give the stuff a chance to work.

Adrian avoided the mirror in the bathroom as he cleaned up and showered. Deran kept looking at him like he was deathly ill so Adrian figured he looked like shit.

After brushing his teeth—and wow, the mint toothpaste made him want to vomit—Adrian pulled on threadbare jeans and a t-shirt. At least the dizziness dissipated the more he moved around.

Enter the kitchen Adrian spotted his second favorite Cody at the table. “Hey, Craig.”

“Dude, not so loud.” Craig rubbed his temples, eyes squeezed tight.

Adrian smiled. “Rough night?”

“Nah, the night was fucking awesome. Rough morning.” Craig cracked a bloodshot eye open and stared at him. He must’ve passed inspection because Craig didn’t say anything about yesterday.

Adrian pulled up a chair and propped his chin on his hand. “What are you doing today?”

“Uh, as little as possible?” Craig took a swig of coffee and grimaced. He didn’t like it strong but after partying he said he needed it that way.

Smurf and Baz entered the kitchen together. “Craig, baby, I need you to collect some of the rent for me.”

Craig opened his mouth, maybe to lodge a complaint, but instead shrugged. “Yeah. Sure.” He took another sip of coffee.

“Now would be good.” Smurf smiled with her lips but not with her eyes.

Smurf Cody was a complicated woman. Adrian still didn’t know what to think of her. She kept her sons, and Adrian, in line with little effort. She controlled the family business—that had taken some getting used to—and they all bowed to her wishes.

She’d been very good to Adrian, though. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. Living under her roof meant he got to spend time with Deran and that made it bearable.

Craig put his mug in the sink, clapped him on the shoulder as he walked by, and left the kitchen.

Baz sat in the chair Craig had just vacated. 

Adrian rose to his feet. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

Baz lifted one eyebrow; it irritated the shit out of Adrian. “My hair is fine. Take a seat. I want to talk to you.”

Awkward.

Adrian wasn’t stupid, he knew Baz couldn’t stand him, he even had an idea why. Smurf seemed to enjoy playing little mind games and she got some sort of enjoyment out of turning her adopted son against the one she wanted to adopt.

Sinking back into the chair, Adrian looked at Smurf. She was leaning against the kitchen island, sipping her coffee, face bland. 

Adrian missed having a buffer around Baz. Deran, Craig, and even Pope at times, ran interference for him. 

Baz was handsome, charming to others, but to Adrian he came off as cold. “So, what’s this I hear about you having a problem with your medical thing yesterday?” 

_Medical thing?_. Definitely cold. 

Adrian sneaked a peak at Smurf who was putting water on to boil in the electric kettle. He knew she was paying attention to the conversation but she pretended she was focused on preparing him tea.

“Yeah. I’ve never had that happen while surfing. I’m lucky Deran was with me.” In hindsight he shouldn’t have added that last sentence because Baz’s lips curled at the mention of the youngest Cody. Baz hated that Deran spent so much time with him.

Smurf set a mug of fresh brewed tea in front of him. “Thank you.” Adrian didn’t even like tea but he always tried to be polite to Smurf. He wanted to drink coffee, loved it black, but Smurf said the caffeine was bad for him.

Smurf said a lot of things were bad for him. He thought she wanted to take his mother’s place but Adrian wouldn’t let her.

“I thought you were supposed to grow out of these fits. Aren’t you almost eighteen?” Baz was intent on skewering him and for some reason Smurf was going to let him.

Maybe this was his penance for not listening to her and going surfing yesterday.

“Well, yeah, that’s what the doctors have said. Age and the right combination of meds are supposed to have an impact on the number of seizures I have.” That was more information than Adrian wanted Baz to know but with the guy staring at him he felt like he had to give him something. Give something to get away.

“Are you done Baz?” So, Smurf had been paying attention.

Internally Adrian sighed with relief.

“Oh, I’m done.”

Whatever, asshole. Maybe now Adrian could make his escape. 

“Adrian, baby?”

Adrian turned his head to look at her and light blinked and strobed and…

Pain pulsed through his head.

And then his arm.

Raised voices from somewhere in the distance.

Nothing.

-0-

Deran followed Craig into the house and they detoured through the kitchen; Craig had bitched about being dehydrated the whole ride home and Deran didn’t know whether to feel sorry for him or punch him. He’d brought it on himself with his _party hardy_ habits.

“Whoa, did someone slaughter an animal in here? Look at all that fucking blood!” Craig stared at the floor next to the table. 

Rolling his eyes, Deran shoved him out of the way. “Someone’s a little drama que…holy shit.”

Craig was right. It looked like a blood bath.

_Adrian_.

Deran sprinting into the living room. He was headed for their bedroom but he pulled up short as he noticed Baz sitting hunched over in a chair, tumbler full of amber liquid in his hand, staring into space.

“Baz, what happened?” Deran tried not to scream but his patience was at zero.

When his brother didn’t answer him, Deran flew down the hallway into his room and as he’d expected it was empty.

Smurf’s room was empty, too.

He returned to the living room where Craig hovered in front of Baz. “Where’s Smurf?”

Deran didn’t really care where Smurf was except as it pertained to Adrian. His brothers would say his priorities were fucked up but Deran would happily tell them to go fuck themselves.

“She’s at Tri-City with Adrian. He, uh…it was bad, man. Had to call 911.” Baz’s voice shook but it didn’t slur. It was the tremor in the hand holding the tumbler that grabbed Deran’s attention. 

Opening his mouth to interrogate Baz, Deran received a hard head shake from Craig. Deran crossed his arms over his chest but kept quiet. 

Craig settled on another chair, probably so he wasn’t hulking over Baz. His oldest brother definitely had a problem with people getting into his space.

Into his shit.

“Did he have another seizure?” Craig finally pressed more details. Deran was ready to grab the keys and just head out to Tri-City to find out what the fuck happened instead of waiting for Baz to get his shit together.

Baz lifted his face and finally made eye contact with Craig. “She told me she’d show me…and it was surreal how he just blanked out…then the fucking fit came. He cracked his head open on the table going down. Fucking snapped his arm when he flopped onto the floor. It was…really fucking bad.” 

Deran’s feet took him toward the garage. He could hear Craig trying to comfort Baz. “Jesus. That fucking sucks. Me and Deran are going to head out, see how he is.”

If Baz answered, Deran didn’t hear him. 

Craig’s size 14 shoes clopped up behind him. “I’ll drive. You just…sit.”

Deran slammed into the passenger seat of the Scout. He realized his fists were clenched. And he was shaking.

He wanted to fucking beat the shit out of something. Adrian was hurt. It was bad enough that it freaked out the unshakeable Baz.

The ride seemed to take forever and it was a good thing Deran hadn’t driven because he would definitely have crawled up some tailpipes or run idiots off the road. 

They’d been to Tri-City before for a variety of reasons so they knew where the ER entrance was and that they needed to go to the front desk.

No one was waiting in line which meant they sailed right up to the startled looking woman. “May I help you?”

“We’re here to see Adrian Dolan. He’s our brother.” Craig answered before Deran could which was just as well because Deran would’ve barked at her to just fucking open the door.

She pulled something up on her computer screen. “Yes, of course. You can go ahead up to the third floor. He’s in pediatrics and your mother is up there waiting for you.”

Craig moved to the elevator but Deran’s patience had run out back at the house. He flung open the stairwell door and bolted up the stairs. Craig stomped after him. It was a little reassuring that Craig was here with him, equally freaked out, but somewhat steadier.

Deran didn’t know what he would do if something happened to Adrian. 

-0-

Adrian drifted. Sometimes he had pain and sometimes he was numb. Right now he was uncomfortable bordering on miserable.

The top of his hand throbbed, something pinched his nose but it was his right arm that bugged him the most.

He also knew he wasn’t thinking clearly. 

He remembered surfing with Deran and Craig. 

Deran going to school and Craig leaving to collect rent.

Adrian stuck making small talk with Baz while Smurf looked on.

After then there was nothing. 

He heard a voice he recognized talking to someone. Arguing with them. “Deran?”

“Yeah, Adrian, it’s me.” Deran sounded sad. Adrian hated when that happened. His friend was moody, quick to anger, but equally quick to joke around.

But when he was sad…it really sucked. Only good things should happen to his friend.

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay. The nurse said she’d get you some good shit to help with the pain in a bit. You just gotta hang on a while, okay?” Deran’s voice was close and Adrian struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to see his friend.

Something touched his face, blotting his skin. He was crying? That was really uncool. Codys didn’t cry.

But Adrian wasn’t a Cody.

He also had crossed the line from uncomfortable to miserable.

His eyelids finally lifted and Deran’s pale face came into focus. Deran’s eyes widened and he flinched back, looking away and then back. “Jesus, Adrian. Your eyes.”

Adrian frowned. He didn’t know what was going on but if Deran was upset then he cared. “What’s wrong?”

“You had a seizure at home. You’re in the hospital. Craig is getting the details.” Deran’s eyes wouldn’t meet his which was weird.

The seizure explained some stuff. Why he was sore. And fuzzy. 

Someone entered the room. “Whoa, you really did a number on yourself this time, A.”

Craig. 

These were his two favorite Codys by far but something niggled his mind. Someone was missing.

Oh. Smurf.

He couldn’t say he really missed her though. He’d take Deran, and Craig, over her any day. It was just strange not having her hover over him.

Deran was talking in a loud whisper. “What the fuck is wrong with his eyes?”

“I can hear you. And what’re you talking ‘bout?” Adrian noticed he slurred some of his words.

Craig’s voice moved closer. “He burst some blood vessels, is all. It’s not a big deal it just looks rad.”

“What’s wrong with me?” He slurred again despite trying not to.

“Concussion. Broken arm. They want to run some tests.” Craig kept his voice even, probably realizing the news would set Adrian off.

Moisture flooded his eyes and he closed them, turning his head toward the wall. He didn’t want to be stuck here. He wanted to go home. Sleep in his—their—bed. 

Deran had a comfortable king-sized bed. Smurf had offered to get bunk beds but with a bed that size they never bumped into each other…unless Adrian orchestrated it.

He could remember that but he couldn’t remember what happened before his seizure.

And now he couldn’t hang out with Deran or sleep in their bed.

Someone hovered over him. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll spring you ourselves if they keep you too long.” Deran.

Craig cleared his throat, maybe in agreement and maybe not, but the moment was broken as someone else entered the room.

“It’s time for Adrian’s pain medication. You can stay a little longer but he’s probably going to fall asleep pretty quickly.” She sounded efficient but Adrian kept his head turned away and his eyes firmly closed.

He heard her leave. He heard Deran and Craig talking. Someone left.

Adrian felt sick to his stomach. And confused. “I want my mom.” He sobbed, the tears finally falling.

“Shhh, I know. But I’ll take care of you.” Someone—Deran—touched his hair. 

He wanted to turn his head, look at his friend, but sleep crept up on him pulling him under.

-0-

Deran felt nauseous and light headed but Adrian needed him.

Adrian was crying for his mom and Deran couldn’t hold it against him. His friend was definitely in pain, face bruised and pinched, and he also seemed confused. 

Smurf sucked at the whole comforting and nurturing thing although she tried. Craig was much better at it.

Deran was pretty sure he could do as good a job as Craig, if not better. He knew Adrian better. Knew what he liked. What he needed.

Right now the poor guy needed someone to comfort him. As Adrian cried, Deran smoothed the hair from his face. It’s what he would want if he was stuck in the hospital, hurting. 

Adrian’s hair was shaggy, but it was soft and silky, winding around Deran’s fingers as he touched it.

The fluttery feeling took up space in the pit of Deran’s stomach again. Lately he’d been feeling really protective of Adrian. And like he wanted to, what, hug him? Hold him?

Maybe touch him? Kiss him?

It was freaking him the hell out. 

Those urges were still there but they took a back seat to taking care of Adrian’s pain. 

Deran looked over his shoulder as Craig ducked back into the room. “He asleep?”

“Yeah. Those pain meds knocked him out.” He didn’t mention the part about Adrian crying for his mom. Craig didn’t like it when Adrian cried but Deran didn’t think it was because he thought Adrian was a pussy; no, he thought it broke Craig’s heart a little.

Baz couldn’t stand Adrian. Pope could take him or leave him. Smurf wanted to control him.

Craig and Deran…they were the two who actually seemed to give a shit about Adrian.

“Listen, we’ve got a problem.” Craig sounded freaked out. 

Deran stood up from where he’d been perched on the chair next to the bed. “What?”

“They’re not letting Smurf near Adrian. They made a referral to CPS. Something about unsafe levels of a toxic substance in Adrian’s blood.” Craig grabbed Deran’s shoulder. Hard. “They’re not going to let him come home until this shit gets sorted.”

The air rushed out of Deran’s lungs. Once he’d fought the panic down he glared at Craig. “That’s bullshit.”

Craig raised his hands. “Don’t shoot the messenger. I’m just relaying what Smurf said. She, uh, wants us to go home.”

Deran looked back at Adrian. He could see the tears drying on his cheeks. His face was slack with sleep. “We’ll be back.” He touched Adrian’s hair one more time.

When he turned back, Craig was staring at the floor. Giving him privacy? Ashamed of him? Deran realized he didn’t give a fuck.

“Fine, let’s head home. I have questions for Baz.”

They trooped out of the room, pausing as Smurf went toe-to-toe with the nurse who’d brought Adrian’s pain meds. The nurse was holding her ground.

They slipped down the stairwell, out the exit and went straight to the Scout. 

The silence strung out and Deran could feel Craig staring at the side of his head when he should’ve been paying attention to the road. “Jesus, what?”

“Adrian looked a little pale this morning but he was his usual wise-cracking self.” Craig’s brows pulled up in thought. Deran imagined a little hamster running on a wheel, generating power for his brother’s thoughts.

At least Craig cared.

Deran thought it was worth sharing with Craig the little scene he’d witnessed this morning. “Before you got up I went to the kitchen and Smurf and Baz were arguing. Baz said he thought Adrian faked his seizures.”

Craig snorted. “Don’t think he’ll believe that’s the case anymore. He was freaked the hell out.”

“There’s something weird about this whole thing. Adrian was better this morning and then he, what, had a grand mal seizure out of nowhere?” Deran kept thinking about Craig saying Adrian had unsafe levels of something in his blood. How the hell did that even happen? Something really weird was going on.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Craig parked the Scout and they went inside. Pope and Baz greeted them at the door.

“We gotta talk.” Pope announced.

Deran looked at Craig who shrugged. They followed Pope and Baz out onto the patio where they huddled up around the table.

Once they were all settled, Pope stared at Baz. “Tell ‘em what you told me.”

Baz’s face scrunched up like he’d been sucking on a lemon but he took a breath and began to talk. “Smurf triggered that seizure. I said I doubted he had them and she said she’d fucking prove it to me. I was talking to the kid and she said his name and when he turned his head, bam! She held up a strobe light. He went down fast and hard. Scared the fuck out of her, let me tell you. Don’t think she was expecting that kind of response.”

Deran tensed his muscles, on the verge of jumping to his feet, but Craig grabbed his forearm and squeezed it. He needed to calm the fuck down and process what he was hearing before he went off all half-cocked.

Pope stared at Baz with his flat eyes. “Tell them the rest.”

_There was more?_

“After I called 911 she was sitting on the floor, holding a dishcloth to the cut on his head and she was whispering to him but it was fucking creepy. She was saying shit like he’d always be her baby and would never leave her, how she’d make sure of it. What the fuck?” Baz still seemed spooked.

Deran was spooked. Spooked and pissed. He didn’t know what this all meant but the fact that Smurf had triggered a seizure on purpose…Deran wanted to fucking kill her.

It was a rare day when Craig was the voice of reason but in this instance, he was a fucking rockstar. “So, what’s our play?”

Thank, fuck. They were going to do something.

Deran’s mind was blank; he didn’t know what to do though.

Baz, who up until this very minute Deran had been convinced hated Adrian’s guts, leaned his forearms on the table. “We need to see what happens when we’re not around. I say we put a surveillance video cam in the bedroom.”

He opened his mouth to, what, protest? That would be a huge invasion of Adrian’s privacy.

Of Deran’s.

“Whose bedroom?” Craig asked.

Pope answered. “Smurf’s. She’s not gonna let Adrian out of her sight when she brings him home from the hospital.”

Well that was different. Deran was okay with Smurf’s privacy being invaded, as long as he didn’t have to monitor it. She took great joy in invading their privacy, running in and out of their bedrooms and bathrooms without even knocking. It would serve her right.

There was one problem though. “But what about CPS? Smurf told Craig there were unsafe levels of something in his blood so they reported her. They’re not going to let him come home.”

Baz nodded. “Two things. First, we need to get a sample of that tea she brews for the kid. I want that shit tested. Second, we all tell CPS that everything’s great here, we have no concerns, we’ll all be around to keep an eye on things. Then we’ll monitor the hell out of the footage and see what the hell happens when no one’s around.” He looked around the table, making eye contact with each one of them, ending with Deran. “I always thought Adrian was working the situation, I mean it’s what I would do, and it pissed me off. After what I saw I think something shady is going on and the kid needs our help.”

Deran remembered some of the stories about Baz’s childhood. It didn’t surprise him much that his oldest brother wouldn’t put up with any sort of abuse toward a kid even if it was Smurf.

“I’m in.” Deran waited, holding his breath, until both Pope and Craig agreed to the plan. 

Craig had been the wildcard. He caved to anything Smurf wanted, always toed the line on the big things. Deran knew it would be hard for him to keep his mouth shut. 

Then again Craig thought of Adrian like another kid brother and no one messed with Craig’s brothers…except himself occasionally.

Deran rolled his shoulders, trying to shake out some tension. He was hoping they were all wrong but he had a really sick feeling about things.

He remembered the day Smurf came home and told Adrian about his mom dying. It had been seven years ago today.

And Smurf’s eyes had been bright with excitement.

-0-

Adrian slid out of the passenger seat, awkwardly landing on his feet. He’d been stuck in the hospital for five days and he still felt shitty but he’d been ready to come home on day two.

He just wanted to sleep in his own bed and be near Deran.

“Come on, baby, right this way. You’re going to sleep in my bed so I can make sure you’re okay.” Smurf’s words sent a chill down his spine and Adrian shivered.

It was taking everything he had to remain upright so he lacked the energy to mount a compelling argument. “Can I get cleaned up first?”

She brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Sure, baby. Don’t lock the door though. For your safety in case you get dizzy.”

Adrian was the only person in the house who locked the bathroom door. Smurf wouldn’t let her sons use the locks which was really disturbing but since she was his foster mom, Adrian sure as hell did.

He trudged down the hallway and went right into the bathroom. He turned the temperature up on the water so it was almost tropical in the small area, steam billowing around the confines. It wasn’t easy, showering with one hand, his other arm sticking out of the shower curtain to keep the cast dry, but he wanted this so badly he didn’t care. 

It was a fight to get the soap and shampoo where they were supposed to go but they smelled like home; they were Deran’s and that was his home so it made sense.

The heat was making him a bit dizzy so he cut the water. After brushing his teeth and applying deodorant, he realized he hadn’t brought fresh clothing in with him. He refused to put on the clothing he’d worn home from the hospital. Pope was right about hospitals—they were breeding grounds for germs and they were the absolute worst place for a sick person to spend time.

While he contemplated his dilemma, he carefully dried his hair with the towel, avoiding the stitches at his temple. He wasn’t supposed to get them wet but how the hell else was he supposed to wash his hair?

He was tugging a comb through some of the snarls when someone knocked on the door and Adrian jumped, his heart banging in his chest. “Yeah?”

“Brought you something to wear. I’m going to hand it in to you.” Deran was here. 

Deran had brought him clothing.

Adrian unlocked the door and removed the bundle from Deran’s hand as it snaked inside. “Thanks, man.”

“I’ll wait here, walk you to the room in case you get dizzy or something.” Deran’s tone was gruff but Adrian knew better; his friend had missed him. 

After closing the door again, Adrian tugged on the clothing. He recognized his navy boxer-briefs but the pajama pants and t-shirt were Deran’s. He inhaled; freshly laundered but Deran’s own unique scent was there, too.

He pulled the clothing on and cracked the door open. 

Deran leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He gave Adrian a small lopsided smile. “Welcome home. Are you hungry? Do you want to stop in the kitchen first?”

“I think I just want to lay on our bed. That okay?” He didn’t mention the whole Smurf wanting him to sleep in her room thing. 

“Yeah, come on.” Deran’s smile grew, his white teeth fully displayed. His friend really was handsome. No wonder the girls flirted with him constantly.

“Adrian?”

“Yeah, sorry.” He wanted to lean on Deran, just to be close, but he knew that wasn’t okay.

Not here.

Not with three other testosterone driven guys and…whatever the hell Smurf was in the house. 

Scary, that’s what she was.

Deran did stay close, walking more slowly than his usual pace. Once they entered their bedroom, Adrian heaved a sigh of relief. Once he was asleep there was no way Smurf would make him move. Right?

He made tracks straight for his side of the bed. Deran pulled back the cover and the sheet and Adrian slid in, sighing again. His friend pulled the layers over him. “You good? Can I get you anything?”

“Mmmm. Just going to take a little nap.” Sleep was already weighing his eyelids down.

His friend moved away and Adrian forced his eyes open. “Hey, Deran, thanks for visiting me in the hospital.”

Deran had been there every day after school. He stayed until either a nurse made him leave or one of his brothers showed up to collect him. 

It was the only reason Adrian hadn’t lost his mind stuck in the hospital.

“Of course. You’re my…whatever.” Deran’s answer didn’t exactly make sense but Adrian was too busy dropping off to sleep to figure it out.

He surfaced at various times to hear different voices talking to his guard dog, Deran.

Craig had been disappointed Adrian wasn’t awake.

Pope hadn’t said much of anything but he’d stopped by which was more of an effort than he usually made for Adrian.

Evan Baz swung by; he didn’t say much other than asking Deran if Adrian was okay. From what Deran had said, Baz had been freaked out by witnessing Adrian’s seizure. Served the prick right for doubting he even had the medical condition.

The funniest conversation had been with Smurf. She was pissed Adrian was sleeping with Deran but she’d agreed it didn’t make sense to move him. Adrian was pretty sure her teeth were gritted the whole time.

The highlight had been when he’d woke up with the heat of Deran at his back.

Deran’s arm curled around his waist.

Adrian remembered his larger than life crush on Deran. Maybe once he got his strength back he’d work up the courage to let his friend know…he didn’t know how to qualify his feelings. He just knew he had them and they were pretty deep.

Maybe he should work on figuring that out first. 

-0-

Deran hadn’t want to go to school and leave Adrian at home but he didn’t have a choice. In order to find out what was going on, everyone needed to be out of the house except for Smurf and Adrian.

Smurf had given her orders for the day. Deran went to school while Baz and Pope were running errands and Craig was collecting rent.

Adrian had been curled up on Smurf’s bed, in a pain med induced deep sleep, while Smurf shooed everyone else away.

School had dragged as it always did when Adrian wasn’t with Deran. 

Craig pulled the Scout into the driveway and Deran noticed Smurf’s vehicle was gone. They entered the house and were greeted by Baz and Pope.

“Where’s Smurf?” Craig asked, looking over his shoulder as though he expected her to pop up.

Which wouldn’t exactly surprise Deran now that he thought about it. 

“She’s at the lawyer’s, trying to work on adoption paper work or something. She should be gone for at least another hour.” Baz answered.

Pope pointed toward the door and they all went out to the poolside table. “I’m gonna play something from today and then we have to decide what to do with the information.”

Deran leaned his elbows on the table and as soon as he heard Smurf’s voice, he buried his hands in his hair. He wanted to plug his ears but he needed to hear whatever Pope thought they needed to discuss. 

_You’re never going to leave me, baby. I’ll make sure of it. I mean look at all the trouble I went through just to get you under my roof? Sometimes sacrifices need to be made. Don’t let your poor momma’s sacrifice be for nothing._

Someone moaned. Adrian.

Deran swallowed back nausea. “She’s not—"

“No.” Baz was emphatic in his answer. “Me and Pope watched the footage and she’s touching him but not like that. There’s more about her wanting to adopt him but Adrian is drugged out of his damned mind. I doubt he’ll remember anything from this morning.”

The door opened and Adrian wobbled into view. “What’s going on?”

Baz looked at Deran and then Adrian; he was being tasked with getting Adrian away so they could discuss the next move.

As much as Deran wanted a say, he wanted to make sure Adrian was okay. Especially after what he’d heard.

His brain was still trying to process things. What exactly did Smurf mean when she said sometimes sacrifices need to be made and not to let Adrian’s mom’s sacrifice be for nothing?

It sounded like Smurf had something to do with Adrian’s mom…

“Deran.” Pope said his name evenly but Deran got with the program.

Rising to his feet, Deran went to the door. “Hey, do you want something to eat or drink?”

Deran made a mean PB and J, about the only thing Smurf let him do in the kitchen, but the only time he had the opportunity was when she was out.

Adrian followed Deran back into the house but stopped in the living room. “No, thanks. I just want to know what you guys were meeting about.”

Turning around to face his friend, Deran shrugged. “Baz is wound up over something and is trying to whip Pope into a frenzy.”

Silence greeted his statement.

Deran pried his attention away from the floor to look at Adrian. He looked pale and tired and like he shouldn’t be out of bed. “You don’t look so good. Maybe you should lay down for a while.”

Adrian sighed but he shuffled down the hallway toward the bedroom. 

It was obvious Adrian knew something was going on but he wasn’t going to push Deran for information. 

Deran couldn’t decide if he was relieved or worried that Adrian dropped the subject so easily.

The other guys came back inside and Deran headed toward the kitchen. Craig would tell him what he missed if no one else would. He might have to wait to get his answers but he’d get them.

Adrian needed him, needed him to keep him safe from Smurf. He hadn’t done a good job of it so far but that was going to change.

No one was more important in the world to him then Adrian. He wasn’t sure why, and later he’d need to take the time to figure it out, but he knew it was true.

-0-

Adrian was exhausted but he wasn’t stupid.

The Cody brothers were planning something and it hadn’t taken much effort on his part to figure out what. 

Now that he knew he almost wished he was still clueless.

He’d crept down the hallway last night and overhead Craig and Deran talking. 

Ever since he’d overheard the loud whispers, he couldn’t get the thoughts racing around his head to stop. 

_Smurf had been drugging him with that God-awful tea._

_The brothers were collecting enough evidence and then they were going to do who-the-fuck-knows with it._

_Smurf had done something to his moth—_

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Deran hovered near the bathroom door as Adrian regurgitated water. Nausea and vomiting had come on the heels of his knowledge although he had nothing else in his stomach to give up. 

Once he caught his breath, Adrian summoned the strength to respond. “I’m okay, Deran. I’m just going to take it easy today.”

“Do you, uh, want me to stay home from school today?” Deran didn’t want to leave him alone with Smurf and a part of Adrian was grateful.

The other part was so fucking angry because he never would’ve crossed paths with Smurf if he hadn’t met Deran. Become friends with him. It wasn’t Deran’s fault yet Adrian couldn’t help but resent him.

Then there was the whole keeping Smurf’s actions from him a secret. He trusted Deran—with his life—but it hurt that he was being iced out of this job, for lack of a better word.

His hurt, mental and physical, wasn’t important at the moment. No, exacting vengeance for his mom was what mattered.

“Nah, I’ll be okay. Just going to chill out with Smurf.” Adrian grimaced as he said her name.

He took advantage in the lull his upset stomach presented and brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. Exiting the bathroom, he found Deran, dressed with backpack slung over his shoulder, staring at him. “You’ll call me if you need me?”

“Yeah, man. Don’t worry. I’m feeling better today.” _Except for the rage building inside of me, making me want to alternately kill someone and projectile vomit._. Adrian kept those thoughts to himself though.

Deran didn’t look convinced but when Smurf barked his name, he left the room. No one ignored Smurf.

Not even Adrian.

He wasn’t going to ignore her but he was going to make her fucking pay.

Adrian lifted his hand in a wave, trying to smile naturally, when Deran looked over his shoulder.

He didn’t know what was going to happen next but something sure as hell was going to get resolved. He vowed to protect Deran, at least physically. He supposed if he got his way Deran would be traumatized, too.

Just like Adrian felt at the moment.

As soon as Deran’s footsteps receded down the hallway, Adrian withdrew the gun he’d lifted after he’d overheard Craig and Deran last night. He tucked the piece into the roomy side pocket of his cargo shorts. He patted it lightly, waiting for the sounds in the house to taper off.

Baz and Deran left the house, Deran bitching all the way. Pope and Craig followed shortly after, Craig whining about the hour.

It was time to confront the bitch who had ruined his life.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out the teapot, stuffing it with the Chamomile blend Smurf proclaimed helped his seizures. Drumming his fingers on the counter as he waited for the water to heat, he thought about his mother’s bright blue eyes. 

Her sad smile.

The way she hugged him even when he didn’t want to be touched.

She hadn’t been perfect but she’d been his mom. Who the hell was Smurf to take that away from him? He’d already lost his dad and then Smurf had taken away his mom. His only family.

The kettle beeped as it hit the programmed temperature. His hand didn’t shake as he poured the water into the vessel; he’d finally achieved a measure of calm.

“Hey, baby, how are you feeling?” Smurf’s smoky, saccharine voice made Adrian cringe.

He shrugged an answer, backing up until he was on the other side of the kitchen island. It looked like he was ceding his space to her but it was a part of the plan.

It wasn’t a meticulously thought out plan like the Codys specialized in, but it was his.

“Is this your tea? I’m always happy to brew it for you, baby. Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll make a fresh pot.” She picked up the teapot.

Adrian cleared his throat. “No.”

Smurf set the blue porcelain teapot down and stared across the island at him, eyes wide with surprise.

“No?” For once she wasn’t pissed at him for standing up to her but he’d definitely shocked her. She was so used to him going with the flow. 

Not any-fucking-more.

“No. I want you to pour out a cup and take a sip. Go ahead, you need to drink the whole pot.” Adrian was pleased that his voice didn’t crack. 

“I don’t understand.” Smurf pouted at him. She was older than his own mother. She was too old to pout at him. He was a minor. What the hell was wrong with her?

Apparently, plenty. He didn’t use the term sociopath lightly but, in this instance, he felt he was using it correctly.

Smurf Cody was a sociopath. She wasn’t capable of feeling guilt for the harm she caused. She’d killed his mother, or had her killed, and gone about her life. Dragging Adrian in her sick wake.

And she’d harmed a lot of people. She was going to keep on harming them unless he put a stop to things.

To her.

“I don’t really understand it either. But I know you’re going to drink the tea. Go on.” Adrian kept his tone even. He was relieved the kitchen island was between them otherwise he was pretty certain he’d start beating on her, despite the cast on his arm.

Beating her with the cast on his arm. He bet it would make a satisfying crunch as he slammed it into her head.

Smurf’s wide mouth pulled into a tight line. She gritted her teeth as she spit words at him. “I think you need some pain medication. You’re obviously in pain right now and don’t know what you’re saying.”

Adrian hadn’t really thought Smurf would do his bidding without extra incentive but it had been worth a shot. He’d only wanted to scare her with the tea seeing as he didn’t know what kind of effect it would have on her. She didn’t seem keen on drinking it, that was for sure.

The gun, however, would get her attention.

Reaching into his pocket Adrian withdrew Smurf’s prized Ruger LCRx .38 special. He set it on the island but his left hand curled around the grip reassuringly. “Recognize this? It’s your special little lightweight carry revolver. I think you said it has a reduced friction trigger system which results in more accurate shot placement every time. Maybe I should test it out. What do you think?”

Smurf’s nostrils flared and her lips curled into a mockery of a smile. “You’re not going to use that on me. For one thing, you’re right handed.”

“Actually, I’m ambidextrous. That’s why I surf goofy-footed.” He raised his eyebrow at her but didn’t smile.

Taking her life wasn’t amusing in the least to him. She had to pay for what she’d done though. Adrian didn’t really care if he did time for the crime. It was worth it to him.

“What’s this about, baby?” Smurf tilted her head, thrusting her chest out. 

Adrian thought she was just calculating the easiest way to disarm him. Verbally or physically. 

Squeezing his hand around the barrel of the .38 Special, Adrian raised it. “It’s about what you did to me. And my mom. Now either you can drink the tea or I can blow a hole in your chest. Your choice.”

Sweat trickled down Smurf’s platinum blond hairline. Adrian couldn’t remember ever seeing her do that. She’d never been anything but cool as a cucumber in front of him. 

“You don’t understand, baby. I did it for you. She couldn’t take care of you like you needed. My boys were all growing up and didn’t need me. But you, you were always going to need me to take care of you. You were meant to be mine.” 

The really fucking sick thing was, Smurf believed what she said. Her eyes shone with certainty, the blue so bright and clear.

On Smurf the look was pure evil. Deran, although no angel, had the same blue eyes but when Adrian looked into them he saw affection. Maybe even love.

“Put the gun down, kid.” Baz was standing somewhere behind him.

Fucking great.

Smurf quickly shifted gears, turning on the charm for her oldest son. “Oh, thank God you’re here, Baz. I think Adrian is high on his pain meds. The poor thing is confused.”

“No, he’s not. But I’m not letting him go down for this. You’ll pay for what you did this time. The cops are on the way.” Baz was moving closer to Adrian but he couldn’t take his focus off of Smurf.

Baz was spoiling Adrian’s plan. He was going to be a pain in the ass down to the last.

Adrian lowered the gun and both Baz and Smurf exhaled in relief.

Until Adrian lifted the gun, pointing it at his own temple. “Baz, you need to leave. Smurf and I have unfinished business.”

“I can’t let you do it, Adrian. She’s not worth it.” Baz, the one person in the house who had delighted in making Adrian miserable, was stepping up to the plate but that’s not what Adrian needed.

He needed Baz to fuck off.

He needed to put a bullet in Smurf and then he’d figure out the rest. He knew his plan was changing on the fly but this felt right.

It felt like justice.

“Adrian, please. Don’t do this.” 

Fuck. Deran was supposed to be at school. 

“I’m sorry, Deran. I know she’s your mother but she’s going to pay for what she did to mine.” Adrian didn’t want Deran to witness this. He’d wrap Deran in a bubble and protect him if he could. Of course he’d grown up Cody so he wasn’t innocent but still, his life had been ruined as much as Adrian’s at this monster’s hands.

“I don’t care about Smurf. I don’t want you to go to prison, not for this. Please, just put the gun down.” Deran was somewhere close to his right side, probably a few steps behind his shoulder. 

There were too many people here and someone was going to get hurt. Someone other than Smurf and that wasn’t okay with Adrian. He had to make sure Deran was okay.

Nothing else mattered.

He lowered the gun. As soon as he did, Smurf ducked behind the island.

Deran crashed into his right side, shoving Adrian’s broken arm into the unforgiving granite of the kitchen island.

Baz grabbed the gun, twisting it out of his hand.

He didn’t faint but he also didn’t see the sense in sticking around for the Cody drama.

He’d failed his mom.

Adrian tuned into the monotonous buzzing in his mind and ignored the shouting and crying.

-0-

Deran sat across from Adrian. He’d tried to visit his friend at the North Coastal Mental Health Center before but Adrian hadn’t wanted to see anyone.

He shifted on the loveseat. The furniture was comfortable enough but seeing Adrian like this, pale and listless, made Deran anxious.

“When is your cast coming off? I bet you can’t wait to hit the beach again. I waxed your surfboard yesterday.” Deran felt awful about busting up Adrian’s arm again. He’d just been trying to distract his friend while Baz got the gun away from him but the adrenaline had been surging through his body and he’d pushed him too hard.

His friend wasn’t as fragile as some people thought but to Deran he would always need protecting. Hopefully he’d need something else from Deran.

He’d finally figured out his feelings and although friendship was there, so were other feelings. The physical pull whenever he was around Adrian was too difficult to deny anymore. He wanted to hold him close, kiss him.

Do other things.

Above all, Deran wanted to make Adrian happy. 

Walking into the house and seeing Adrian holding a gun to his head…Deran felt queasy just thinking about it. 

Adrian blinked his deep blue eyes at Deran but he didn’t say anything.

Deran wasn’t even sure he’d heard him. 

The doctor said Adrian had disassociated from reality, that it was actually a normal response to deep trauma, but that with time and help he’d be okay.

He also said it was okay to talk to Adrian about what had happened. Supposedly, Adrian was getting better but Deran wasn’t convinced. Better than what exactly?

“So, uh, Smurf is awaiting trial. I can’t believe she, uh, you know.” Deran didn’t know if it was okay to say he was sorry. And he was. He was so fucking sorry. The guilt he felt overwhelmed him sometimes but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell his friend that. 

It wasn’t about Deran and his feelings. This was about Adrian. About making sure Adrian knew he had a place to come home to. That Deran missed him.

“It’s not your fault.” 

Deran startled; he hadn’t expected Adrian to speak. His friend’s voice was soft and cracked and it made Deran’s heart ache to hear him like this. 

“I miss you.” That sounded really lame but it was true. He tried to explain the depth of his feelings more. “It’s weird not having to fight for enough covers. Not good weird either.”

Adrian’s lips twitched and for a moment Deran thought he might get a smile but it died a grim death. 

“I don’t think I can live in that house again. It’s…there’s…it won’t work. I’m really messed up.” Adrian stared at Deran, eyes a little glassy, but his friend was present in the conversation.

Not that Deran liked what he was hearing.

“Is there anything I can do?” Deran’s voice cracked and he ordinarily would’ve been embarrassed but he couldn’t work up the energy for that.

All of his energy was going toward Adrian at the moment. 

“I think I need time. You probably shouldn’t visit me for a while.” Adrian stated his wishes emotionlessly.

A sob caught in the back of Deran’s throat. He loved Adrian. As a friend. A brother. As something more than that. 

But Adrian was banishing him. 

It wasn’t enough that Smurf had fucked up Adrian’s life but she’d managed to take away the one good thing Deran had in his own.

Deran loved his brothers but Adrian…he was special. 

Leaning forward, Deran rested his forearms on his thighs and tried to regain his composure. 

Adrian stood up and for a moment Deran thought he was walking away. Leaving Deran behind without a thought.

Instead he stood over Deran. “I’m not trying to hurt you. I just need to wrap my head around things. Give me a hug before you go?”

Deran surged to his feet and wrapped his arms around Adrian, squeezing tightly. Adrian buried his face in the side of Deran’s neck, wrapping his left arm around Deran’s back, his casted right arm hanging at his side.

Deran’s heart beat a crazy rhythm, banging in his chest. Holding Adrian in his arms was what Deran wanted.

It had started when he’d pulled Adrian from the ocean, the way Adrian trusted him to protect him.

Ultimately Deran hadn’t protected Adrian. He’d let Smurf hurt him, over and over again.

“I’ll look you up when I get out of here, okay?” Adrian whispered in his ear.

When Adrian left the room Deran wasn’t sure he’d ever see him again.

If he did see him, Deran would be a better person. He’d also tell Adrian how he felt.

If this little episode had shown him anything it was that life really could be too fucking short and you had to make the most of it.

-0-

It had been six months since Adrian had seen Deran.

He couldn’t say he’d missed his friend because he’d been busy trying to piece his life back together. Now that things had settled, Adrian wanted to see if he still felt the same pull toward his friend.

“Is that him?” Jess nudged him in the side. She was his half-sister, from his dad’s first marriage; the marriage no one had ever told Adrian about.

The secrets seemed never ending but this was one he didn’t mind.

He had a sister and she’d agreed to be his guardian. It was weird living with a near stranger but then again it was refreshing. They had zero expectations of one another, and no history, so it was easy to move forward together. They made their own rules and so far it was working well.

“He’s cute. Kind of cocky though.” Jess liked to talk. She was sarcastic and had a comment for everyone and everything.

Adrian viewed Deran through his sister’s eyes. He had grown some but he was still slimly muscled. His hair was longer, curling from where he’d tucked it behind his ears. He swung his hips as he walked which was at odds with the shy smile he flashed their way.

Adrian’s way.

This was the guy Adrian had trusted with his life. He’d depended on him completely while he’d lived in that house.

He stared some more as Deran sauntered his way. Huh. He could feel the heat building over his face. The physical pull was definitely still there.

Deran walked up to him and Adrian expected a dude-bro hug, or even a regular hug. 

Instead Deran grinned at him. “I thought you’d never call. It’s about fucking time.” He tugged Adrian into his arms and pressed his lips against Adrian’s. 

There was tongue. And sighing. And they pressed their bodies together. They both twisted their hips and—

“Of for God’s sake, get a room you two.”

Jess. He’d forgotten his sister was there.

Witnessing this reunion.

Watching Adrian’s first kiss.

They pulled apart reluctantly. But their hands stay intertwined. 

Adrian had some introductions to make.

And a life to live.

Smurf Cody wasn’t going to ruin his life. She didn’t have that kind of power over him. Not anymore. 

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twist on Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. It's certainly not a textbook example and I didn't do heavy duty research on it but I think Smurf had an extraordinarily screwed up childhood and somehow she feels the need to control those around her...and in this instance make sure someone will always be dependent upon her. The suicide reference is for Adrian holding a gun to his head; it wasn't his plan to pull the trigger but if you're holding a loaded gun to your head I think that implies the possibility.
> 
> I'm filling the prompt of major illness with this story for my Hurt/Comfort Bingo. In this instance the illness is Smurf's although it's undiagnosed. This is one of my more creative outings in terms of plot so for that reason alone it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
